The Star of Fate
by Toboe LoneWolf
Summary: There is a star destined to become a legend the legend of Martin's Sword. A very weird ficcie coming from the viewpoint of an inanimate object, but still very cool.


Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall or the book Mossflower. The great Brian Jacques owns that. (Heavenly choir singing Brian Jacques name)

LoneWolf: Yup, here's a one-shot ficcie from a very weird viewpoint - from a star. The star that will become part of Martin's sword, to be exact. I'm pretty sure no one else has written something like this, so it'll be interesting to see how it comes out. As always, review.

* * *

**The Star of Fate**

Here I am, in the universe.

I came from galaxies away.

My past - forgotten to me. My future - destiny.

It is my destiny to become part of a legend.

What will I do? What will I become? What shall I accomplish? I wonder.

Then, the world appears before me. Here, this is the place. This is the time. This is the beginning of my fate…

I fall down, to the earth, through the sky, blazing the night air, down towards a regal mountain.

It is an ancient mountain, filled with legends and lore. I hope to become part of it.

Falling…

**x x x x x**

I am waiting for the next twist of fate that will come. The night has passed; day has come. My dreams foretell of the future - of a mouse, warrior born and bred, and coming… My destiny is intertwined with his. Shall he be the bringer of my fate?

"Now wot have we here?"

"Looks like a fallen star."

"Pretty, it is."

"Well, pick it up, Lupin."

"After all, you found it, wot wot?"

"Absolutely spiffin' thing, wot?"

Callused paws pick me up; paws that have seen hard days, of fighting, tramping and waiting. I am being carried to the mountain. Oh, the joy of being taken there, to the place of fire and stone, of secrets even unknown by the ancients! Heavens of the star and moon, may I be able to return these hares their kindness.

**x x x x x**

The seasons come and go, and yet I wait. He has not come. But He is journeying, learning, traveling, closer, ever closer to destiny…

Enormous paws pick me up. It is Boar the Fighter again; he wants to know what I am doing here. Why have I waited so long?

I do not know yet, I tell him. I only know that fate has brought me here. But He is coming. You will see. You will know. You have written it down in secret chambers. The Warrior will come.

**x x x x x**

The Warrior has arrived. He brings three companions, Gonff the Prince of Thieves, Dinny the son of Dinny, and Log-a-Log Big Club. Worthy companions to Martin, the Warrior Mouse.

But he is missing something. He carries no sword. I can feel the sorrow from the broken sword that hangs around his neck. It has been shattered; its pride in pieces. I strain to connect to it, but alas, I can do naught. I cannot go to the Warrior.

Perhaps it is my destiny…to bond with the old…and create anew?

Boar the Fighter glances at me. Yes, he knows. He is here. He is the one.

**x x x x x**

It is at night. Sea coal and charcoal have been put into the forge, making the mountain glow for miles. Slowly, I am softening, my metal melting, and the inner core of me is being shaped by Boar the Fighter.

The Fighter steps up to me.

"Well, little star, now the time has come to be forged and reforged, into the Sword of Martin."

He takes me out of the heat and places me next to the broken hilt of the Warrior. He begins to hammer me against his anvil, oiling me, folding me, and molding me. The hilt of the old sword, the sword of Martin's father, is also being melded and welded into me…I am becoming one with the sword.

Boar the Fighter is speaking, in a dreamy, light voice as he hammers us together.

_Lord Stonepaw…_

The old hilt is becoming a part of me, as I am becoming part of it. It tells of an ancient past, of sires and grandsires. The old sword had once been welded by a gruff Warrior, bent on revenge on an evil sea rat.

_Luke the Warrior…_

Martin had tried to weld the sword of his father, but it had been taken away from him. The memories that came after this were too painful for Martin to remember.

_Lord Brocktree…_

I can now see part of the future…an evil wildcat, hungry for power…a new building rising up, standing for peace…

_Sunflash the Mace…_

The Dark One, called the Wild and his crooked ways…the warriormaid, set for her father…

_Mariel the Warriormaid…_

Two brothers, set apart and brought together by death…

_Urthstripe the Strong, Urthwyte the Mighty…_

A young squirrel desperately wanting to prove himself…and stealthy ghost foxes, waiting to snatch the precious away…

_Dannflor Reguba, Denya the Warrior…_

A young otter, lost in memory…

_Arwen, Lady Cregga Rose Eyes…_

Battles and fields of blood…and yet, wisdom coming from the carnage…

_Russano the Wise, Trisscar the Swordmaid…_

The young squirrelmaid, raised in slavery…

_Mattimeo…_

And an evil rat, bent on conquering…a young mouse, standing firm against him…

_I am that is…_

I see the future, past and present. I see the Warriors of the yet to come, the Warriors of the past, the Warriors of today. Martin, the Warrior. Protector of the future Redwall and present Mossflower.

_And Martin, the Warrior!_

And with the last, final blow, it is finished. The Sword of Martin has been forged. I am keen as an icicle, with a tip as sharp as the apex of a frozen mountain. Deadly and yet safe to the Warrior who wields me, I am ready for the Warrior.

**x x x x x**

It is the next day. Boar the Fighter is tired, but happy. He has made something fit for a Warrior.

Martin has awakened from his slumber. Boar walks over towards him and rumbles something to the Warrior, but I do not know what he says, for I am focused on Him.

He cannot see me yet. I am covered in soft barkcloth, but I can still sense the Warrior. He is anxious, and wants to know what Boar has in store for him. Boar hands me to Martin, and there we meet.

He gasps in surprise. Never, had he dreamed that his father's sword would be restored far beyond was it was before. He grasps me, and I know, and he knows, that destiny has brought us together. _We will be together, you and I,_ I whisper. _Adventures for seasons to come_.

He sweeps me around, in circles, figure eights, up, down, and around his shoulders. I see the next task ahead - Tsarmina, Lady of the Thousand Eyes. _Yessssss_, I murmur to the wind, _she will be next_._ We will take her down together._

"Tsarmina, can you hear me?" Martin roared out above the voice of the howling blade. "I am Martin the Warrior. I am coming back to Mossflowerrrrrrrrrr!"

* * *

A/N: Yup, that's the end. I'm thinking this will stay as a one-chappie fic, but if you readers really want to, I can continue it, taking Redwall adventures from the viewpoint of Martin's Sword. Pretty cool idea, now that I think of it…^^

Anyway, please review, if it was good or bad (since it IS one of my first fics) and say if you want me to continue.


End file.
